Birthday
by MakoStorm
Summary: On the night of his birthday, he gets an unexpected visitor. This summary sucks! My gosh does it stink! But I hope you'll read anyway, pretty please?


A/N: Ok first off, I wanted to post something in honor of Naruto's B-day but I totally forgot so I'm submitting it a day late.

second: This is not meant to be a yaoi story but I guess you can see it that way if ya wish.

third: If our little Uchiha is in anyway out of character that is because I have never written his character before so I'm new. I normally stick with Shika or the Sand sibs so this is new ground for me. Well that's all for this note so please enjoy.

The shadow slipped silently past the anbu guarding the gate, having learned to mask his chakra expertly years before.

He'd stop at her house, that pink haired kunoichi, but first…first he'd go see him.

0

0

0

Naruto yawned, switching off his light and flopping into his bed, snuggling under the blankets until only his head, complete with the childish nightcap he'd been wearing for years, was the only thing showing.

He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, tired from the day's festivities. Too tired to notice the shadow creeping outside his window, waiting until it was safe to reveal itself. Once Naruto's snores filled the room the shadow slipped silently through the window, taking quiet steps until it stopped at the edge of Naruto's bed.

Sharingan eyes stared down emotionlessly at the blond teen as the seventeen-year-old flipped over and threw an arm over his head. The eyes softened only slightly at the innocence Naruto displayed while asleep; the innocence he had always displayed when they had been a team.

The Uchiha hated the fact that the day he fought Naruto, he had actually considered destroying the boy, to get the power his brother had practically ordered him to obtain to fight him. He also hated the fact that he hesitated. Blinded by the rage and power his curse seal had bestowed upon him, he still hesitated to kill the only person he would ever consider a true brother. And he had almost turned back. He'd almost given up everything to turn back to the village, no the boy, he had betrayed when he left. Almost gone back to receive whatever punishment the Hokage gave him, just so his teammates would forgive him. But then he saw the face of Itachi in his mind, taunting him and he turned away from his old life. Giving everything up just to kill one man.

He would think on it sometimes. Wondering if it had been the right course of action. And everytime he always convinced himself it was. And he tried hard to convince himself that he had no ties to Konoha anymore. Though, he felt a small, barely noticeable ache in his heart when he saw Naruto and Sakura again almost three years later. He hadn't let it show of course, as he proceeded to tell Naruto he had only let the boy live almost three years before on a mere whim. He saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes that day but Naruto still refused to give up, looking for him even after he had been told that.

The Uchiha knew that Naruto would never give up, no matter how long it took.

Naruto gave a particularly loud snore and jerked the man from his thoughts. Sasuke let out a small sigh before pulling out a small envelope from his shirt. He placed the envelope on the pillow next to Naruto's head and backed away. Naruto rolled over, his hand falling limply on the envelope and clasping it in a gentle fist.

Sasuke turned back to the window, setting his foot on the sill, ready to jump out. He gave one last look over his shoulder at the teen in the bed and spoke three silent words before jumping out. "Happy birthday Naruto."

0

0

0

Naruto groaned as the sun shone through his window, landing in his eyes. Hadn't he closed that window last night? He yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He felt something under his fingers and looked down, picking up the small, plain envelope and inspecting it. He ripped the flap open and pulled out the folded piece of paper inside, still half asleep. He yawned once more before opening the paper and reading the three words inside.

_Happy Birthday Dobe._

The Uchiha family crest was drawn under it and Naruto's eyes widened as he leapt out of bed and ran to his window, knowing full well that Sasuke would be long gone by now. But that didn't stop him from throwing his head out and looking in every direction anyway. He brought his head back in, face still shocked as he looked back down at the paper, trying to decide if it was a joke or not.

He looked back out the window, holding the paper tightly in his hand. "Thanks Teme. But don't think you'll be getting too far away. You wait; we'll catch you sooner or later. Just wait and see." With that, he turned and went to get dressed for another day's training. Another day closer to getting his brother back.

A'N: I forgot to mention that this is also the shortest thing I have ever submitted or written in my 17 years of life. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's the first Naruto thing I'v submitted in a while too. So go easy. ne? Review please!


End file.
